Mysteries of My Past
by themasterof619
Summary: Amumu wants to discover what happened with him in the past and will ask for help to do it. Who are coming with him? And what mysteries does his past hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first multi chapter story, thanks to all who read my previous stories and to Guan Luar-ke and Neko-chan2604 who followed and put favorite to my first two stories. This story won't follow any of my previous stories and will use the P.O.V. system. So let's get started. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

I'm so close to the day. I'm going to the Shurima Desert to discover my past in a week. I have a month according to the Summoners. If I can't find anything I will return to the Shurima Desert in 6 months. I have to find something; I can't wait for 6 months.

I need help to do this, so I can take about three champions with me as long as they are alright with it.

There are many champions here, but there are many that aren't a choice. First we have champions like Cho'Gath, Xerath, Renekton, Fiddlesticks, Dr. Mundo and many others who simply aren't a choice at any point. Then there were champions like Draven, who is to self-centered, Jinx who is too chaotic, or Veigar, who would yell: "No!" even before I ask him. Then the champions who seemed to have more important issues like Leona, Riven, Shen, Twisted Fate, VI, Graves and many others. I will ask champions who seem friendly like Teemo, Lux, Blitzcrank, Taric, Tristana, Nunu and Annie.

"Hi Amumu"

I turn around to find Annie. "Oh, hi Annie"

"Why did it you look so lost in your thoughts?"

I almost forgot. "I was wondering who would come with me to the Shurima Desert. Would you come? It's next week"

"I'm sorry, but I can't come, I got to do something very important next week"

"Uh, okay" I thought she would accept.

"See ya later Amumu" If she didn't accept what makes me think any of the other will accept.

**Later that day**

There's Nunu. He is a nice guy, I hope he accepts

"Hey Nunu" This must go right.

"Hi Amumu, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Shurima Desert with me and some other champions"

"I'm not sure; the desert isn't my style" No, don't reject, please

"Who else is coming?"

"I hadn't asked them yet" Please accept, I can't do this alone.

"If you get more people, I'm coming"

"Really?" I said with excitement.

"Just get two more people and I'm coming without complain"

"Thank you very much"

"You're welcome, see ya"

I must make sure two more people accept. Concentrate Amumu, this is when you must sound convincing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

And Amumu kept asking champions, if they wanted to come with him. Everybody seemed to have a reason not to come with him. Five days had passed and he didn't have anyone else.

Amumu was starting to lose hope. He went to the champions who would accept, and they couldn't. He kept walking through the hallways of the Institute of War, when he bumped on someone.

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

"Fizz?"

"Hi Amumu, sorry for bumping you, I wasn't paying enough attention I think"

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention either, I have many things on my mind"

"What's going through your bandaged head?"

"I can't find someone who would come with me to the Shurima Desert"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to discover what happened with me in my past. I have no memory"

"Wow. That sounds like an adventure. I can come with you if you want it"

"You would come with me?" Someone else is offering to come. Yes! Finally!

"Sure" He said with confidence.

"Then you're in"

"Is somebody else coming?"

"Nunu said he would come if I got to two more people"

"Somebody else?"

"Well I asked everyone but Teemo and Tristana"

"I'm sure they'll accept, so when are we going?"

"In two days"

"See ya in two days" He said before leaving. This is perfect; I only have to convince Temmo or Tristana to come. But I'll do it tomorrow; I'm too tired.

**And this is the end of chapter one of my story. Leave your opinions on the reviews. If you think I should fix something, be free to tell me on the reviews or using PM. Thanks for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people from all around the world and welcome to my story. First I want to thank to all the ones who read this story and to SageEmpress who besides following this story is the first reviewer of any of the stories that I've written so far. League of Legends belongs Riot.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

Okay, Amumu today is the day you convince Tristana or Teemo, but you can't fail or you won't have enough people for the trip.

Tristana and Teemo are most likely together, so it shouldn't be a problem to find them.

"Amumu" I heard a voice from behind me, so I turned around to see Nunu and Fizz.

"Hi guys, what's the matter?"

"Did you ask them?" Nunu said.

"No, but I'm on my way to do it,"

"Would you mind if we came with you?" Fizz said. It wouldn't be a bad idea to bring them, if they are with me, maybe there will be more chances that Tristana and Teemo accept.

"Sure" And after that we made our way to the entrance of the Institute of War where they were most of the time.

We arrived to see them laugh at something, we approached and said "Guys can we talk about something?" After hearing my voice they both turned around.

"What's the matter?" Said Tristana now noticing Nunu and Fizz were with me.

"I was wondering if you would come with us to the Shurima Desert."

"Why do you want to go to such a dangerous place? "Asked Teemo with a scared tone of voice. This won't go well judging by his tone of voice.

"I want to discover what happened in my past and I**'**m asking you if you would help me."

"It is too dangerous and if something goes wrong maybe we won't be able to come back"

"Teemo is right. The Shurima Desert is very dangerous and going there would be risky" No! No! Noooooo!

"I see" This is it. Without help I won't be able to do it. I leave starting to sob.

"But then again, it would be an awesome adventure, so count me in" I turned around after hearing Tristana's words. Yes! Yes! Yes! I hug her while I say: "Thank you, thank you so much"

This is great; I have an actual chance of discovering my past with the team I'm taking with me.

"Are you serious?" I hear Teemo's voice directing to Tristana.

"What's the matter?" Tristana asked a little confused.

"You are risking yourself going to the Shurima Desert and you ask me what the matter is"

"What's the problem? I thought you'd be by my side like always." This is bad. This is really bad.

"We are leaving if it isn't a problem" Said Nunu and Fizz. So far the best idea I've heard. We start to back up, when Tristana stopped us.

"Wait a second" This will finish bad. "If you have any problem with me going to the Shurima Desert, then deal with it!" Said Tristana in an angry tone of voice.

Did we just witness the end of Tristana's friendship with Teemo?

"Now let's go!" Said Tristana in a more calmed tone of voice.

We decided to leave the place and a shocked Teemo before things go even worse.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Said Tristana in a more energetic tone of voice. I'm not sure if I should be thankful to Tristana for coming or scared of her? Nevertheless, help is help, so let's start.

"Tomorrow we are leaving the Institute at 6:00 A.M. It will take us about four days to reach Shurima Desert, after that we'll have about three weeks to discover anything, then we are coming back. So get prepared and bring the most essential stuff"

"No problem, now I've got to go to get prepared" Said Nunu.

"Me too, see ya tomorrow" Said Fizz. They left running, probably to get away of Tristana more than to get prepared. And now I'm the one alone with an angry Tristana. She seems slightly off her mind, now that I see her.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh, sure, no problem. So tomorrow at 6:00 A.M., right?" That answer wasn't very convincing, but it doesn't seem as the correct moment to ask for more information.

"Yeah, at 6:00 A.M., so see ya tomorrow"

"See ya "Said Tristana starting to leave.

"Wait" Tristana turned around to see me.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming with us, it means a lot to me"

"Sure, that's what friends are for. See ya tomorrow Mumu" And then she left to her room. Did she just call me Mumu? I'll ask her tomorrow.

**So here we end chapter three. What do you think of it? Leave a review or PM me if you like it or you think I should fix something. Thanks if you read this story.**


End file.
